


heavydirtysoul

by evoraevora



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Drums, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Song Lyrics, addresses the dirty parts about affection...atleast i hope i did, drummer yosuke hanamura, inspired by twenty one pilots lolol, this was not what i wanted this fic to be, whatever cuz its not like i plan my fics anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: "can you save my heavy, dirty soul?"Yosuke drums, and Yu is infatuated with him. Kissing ensues.





	heavydirtysoul

**Author's Note:**

> i have never played the drums in my life
> 
>    
> if my tenses are fucked im s s orry ;; i tried to fix and make them as consistent as i could
> 
>  
> 
> also i havent finished persona 4....am only on the beginning of kanji so my characterizations may be bad

"There's an infestation in my mind's imagination," the speakers blared out the lyrics while Yosuke continued drumming along to the song. Despite being stuck in the confines of his dingy garage, Yosuke still loses himself in the rhythm, letting muscle memory take over. Passion overflows him with every flick of his wrist down and with every outward swing of his arm. The headphones hugging his neck are now threatening to fall, while Yosuke banged his head to every beat. With a sweat-sheen face, Yosuke continued his performance of self-grandeur.

Yu, laying in the stifling mid-summer heat that penetrated the room, watched it all. He was always blown away every time Yosuke began his practice, because every time it became more than just petty playing. Every time Yosuke pours his heart and soul, even if there is just one person watching. He can't take his eyes off the brunette, as he fell further back into the couch. Moving the soda can in his hand onto the arm of the couch, it perched precariously as Yu took out his phone from his back pocket. 

"I'm gonna record this!" Yu uselessly called out, as Yosuke was too invested in his current activity to even acknowledge the boy. Yu smiled to himself and recorded anyway, posting it on his Snapchat once a minute was up. He always made sure to have a recording every time he was able to witness the pure beauty of Yosuke on a drum, even going out of his way to create a separate folder solely for it. He told himself its because he finds it cool, but deep down, he knew it's more than that. He will go home, lay in his bed, and rewatch all the videos at 2 AM. He will focus on parts of the video he hadn't focused on before, whether it be Yosuke's adam apple, or how Yosuke bobs his head, or how swiftly his wrist can move. 

The song ends with a breathless Yosuke, who drops his drum sticks down and walks over to Yu. Dropping his body right next to the other boy, he lays his head on Yu's shoulder. This elicited a noise of disgust by the silver-haired boy. "Yuck, you smell," Yu teases, while ruffling the sweaty brunette's hair.

"You still love me though!" Yosuke countered back, puckering his lips in an exaggerating manner. Yu rolled his eyes, but still complied by leaning down to meet his lips for a quick kiss. 

When they pulled away, Yosuke pouted, a comical sight. His bottom lip jutting out, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes glaring at him. It didn't intimidate Yu, as he laughed at the sight. He leaned back down to give the pouty boy what he wanted. The kiss this time held more heat behind it, more intensity than the last as Yosuke melted into his lips. Yu wrapped his arms around Yosuke's waist, effectively pulling him up half-way into his lap. Yosuke opened his mouth to better en-capture Yu's, almost entering face-eating territory. Yu has to hold back a giggle, careful not to ruin the mood. Yosuke was never the best kisser, but Yu appreciates the enthusiasm the brunette puts every time they make-out.

With Yosuke's mouth open, Yu took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth. A surprised sound escaped Yosuke, but he quickly adjusted, relaxing as he let Yu's tongue run through his mouth. Yu quickly pulled away, much to the chagrin of Yosuke, but made a motion to have Yosuke straddle his lap. Now staring up at Yosuke, Yu was able to take in the mystifying sight of a flushed Yosuke, who was still trying to find his breath. The tension in the moment nearly had electricity spark from their skin as they stared into each other's eyes. The flickering yellow light barely gave them the ideal setting, but nonetheless, Yu was awestruck the boy's beauty. His almost-neck-length hair felt soft on his fingers, despite sticky with sweat. All the seemingly disgusting things about Yosuke were still beautiful to the silver-haired boy. The acne spotting his forehead, to his uneven fringe, and even the body odor due to being a teenager. 

Yu hugged Yosuke, to the brunette's surprise, and Yosuke had to find his balance on the other's lap. Yosuke's face was buried into Yu's hair, but he didn't try to move away and hugged back. It was awkward with how Yosuke was now a head above the other, but with his chest against Yu's face, he wrapped his arms around Yu's head. They stayed like that, basking in each other's presence until Yu broke the hug.

He met Yosuke's eyes, and with a grin, he said, "You still smell." Yosuke could only laugh in response, playfully punching his head around. Only stopping as he hunched down and nuzzled his face into Yu's neck.

"I hate you so much," he muttered into his skin, which had started to sweat due to the heat. It was gross, with how the sweat felt sticky on his face and Yosuke knew it wouldn't do his pimples any good, but he stayed in that position nevertheless.

"I know you love me," Yu states the truth. Yosuke did love him, and Yu loved him back. This went without saying, but Yosuke digresses.

"Yeah, I do love you," Yosuke tilts his head to press a kiss right above the other boy's jaw.

"And I love you too," Yu responds back, moving their heads so he could properly place a kiss onto his lips. 

The two stay lazily making out for the rest of the day, parroting words of affection and love. Yosuke even finds Yu's hidden folder that was full of videos of him and teases him relentlessly. 

Their night ends once Yosuke gives a last performance for Yu, and as Yu finally leaves the confines of Yosuke's re-purposed garage, but not without a kiss.

There was never a goodbye without a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps make another chapter...i just love the concept of drummer yosuke


End file.
